With the development of light-emitting diode (LED) technology, the LED light source used in the backlight module has a smaller size, and Mini LED is gradually used as the light source in the backlight module. The Mini LED is also referred as to Micro Light Emitting Diode (Micro LED) that has a size of approximately 50 μm to 300 μm.
The Mini LED is an emerging branch of the current display screen. This technology can realize a local dimming design of a straight-down type backlight module, so as to achieve a high dynamic range screen effect (HDR), which makes pictures more delicate. At the same time, a high-brightness surface light source is provided to increase brightness of the module. The local dimming design also reduces power consumption of the backlight module.
However, the backlight module formed by the Mini LED known in the prior art is prone to a starry phenomenon during display. That is, the brightness in region corresponding to the LED chips is relatively high, but the brightness in region between adjacent LED chips is relatively low.